Klaine Chronologically
by padfoot's prose
Summary: This is the story of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Their life, their love, and everything in between. In 30 fifteen-word drabbles. Now with sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As a general rule, I only write pieces that experiment with form for Lily/James, but I was feeling especially motivated today, and decided to give it a go with Klaine.**

**These prompts are leftover ones from Sesame Street (mostly by midnightfeather) and words generated by an online random word generator. Any relevance that they have to Klaine is purely coincidental.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A challenge:<strong>_

_**30 prompts**_

_**15 words per prompt**_

**_Klaine Chronologically_**

**...**

**Found**

Kurt's eyes found his – this mystery boy who, in an infinite moment, changed absolutely everything.

**Fresh**

Kurt wondered if he'd been ruined. If what Karofsky had stolen made him dirty. Rotten.

**Clue**

There were so many clues: looks, smiles, touches. How could Blaine still be so ignorant?

**Laugh**

Was it music? Was it Heaven?

Blaine stared... smiled... blushed.

No, it was just Kurt.

**Theoretically**

Pre-Kurt, everything made sense.

Sing - be congratulated, be proud.

But, _Blaine and the Pips_? Seriously?

**Within**

Kurt was gorgeous, but that wasn't surprising. What shocked Blaine was his raw beauty within.

**Face**

It was like looking into the sun: squinting at the _fire_ that glowed deep inside.

**Applause**

The sound – the _feeling_ – made Kurt realise how special he was. How great he was.

**Correct**

Nothing felt as right as Blaine's kisses did. Like ticks in boxes. _Meant to be_.

**Fought**

He'd always fought. For solos, for attention, for himself.

He'd never been defended. Until now.

**Pity**

It was one thing Blaine had never seen in Kurt's eyes. Because Kurt understood. Everything.

**Verb**

'Amo': I love.

A verb. An action.

So why on earth could Blaine _feel _it?

**Mandatory**

Often, Blaine wished he didn't have to pull away. But stopping was necessary. For now.

**Mayonnaise**

"Chicken?" Kurt asked, eyeing the sandwich warily.

"Yes."

"Lettuce?"

"Yes."

"Mayonnaise?"

"Um... maybe?"

Kurt groaned.

**Beneath**

It was mesmerising – being beneath Blaine. Being blanketed, surrounded, protected by him. Trusting him completely.

**Clarifying**

"You didn't do this for me, did you?"

Because Kurt wasn't always a _silly_ romantic.

**Lowered**

Blaine lowered his body onto Kurt's and there was delicious friction and heat and _God_-

**Baking**

It was torture, watching Blaine lick the spoon.

Kurt gladly suffered, thinking _soon, soon, soon_.

**Moderate**

Blaine thought Kurt should've come with a label. Not instructions, a warning:

Moderate your intake.

**Active**

"Are you two... _active_?"

"Blaine's in Fight Club," offered Kurt, confused. "Dad, I don't- _oh_."

**Come**

The meters between them felt like miles.

"Come here," Blaine said.

And all was forgiven.

**Flush**

Everything was too much.

Their bodies too close, their faces too hot.

Flush, flushed... perfect.

**Muffle**

Nothing works quite as well to muffle a moan as another mouth does.

Kurt knows.

**Sneak**

Burt Hummel had eyes like a hawk. Ears like a bat.

"You going somewhere, boys?"

**Century**

That night, Blaine discovered that even a century spent together still wouldn't be enough time.

**Paper crane**

Blaine couldn't do origami. Period.

Still, Kurt had to smile, cradling the mutilated bird tenderly.

**Yank**

Mostly, Kurt was meticulous. He unbuttoned, unlaced and slid clothes off. But today, he yanked.

**Manipulate**

Kurt sometimes felt guilty about it. About begging, pleading, _persuading_.

Blaine never seemed to mind.

**Makeover**

"It's about the hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

Kurt appraised it, then sighed, "_Everything_."

**Knowledge**

Every touch was still a lesson, a piece of knowledge gained. Blaine majored in Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

__**I'm so sorry for not having posted anything in ages. I've just started uni and woah, this place is _busy_! So this is just something I quickly whipped up to assure you that I am still here and am still writing.**

**A huge thanks to Bandgeeknm for her very speedy beta-ing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A challenge:<strong>_

_**30 prompts**_

_**20 words per prompt**_

**_Klaine Chronologically_**

**...**

**Trap**

Kurt was lured in by the catchy, corny song. The smiling boy who sang it.

And _SNAP_

He was trapped.

**Level**

It was a whole new level of existence.

Because, finally, Blaine had found someone who needed him. Someone to save.

**Self**

"We'll be there," Kurt said.

"We'd love to!" Blaine agreed.

"We understand," they commiserated.

And when exactly did _that_ happen?

**Awkward**

Something had changed since the GAP incident, making things stilted, awkward; as if a new kind of tension was present.

**Eventuate**

"Don't they get together in the end?"

Kurt should've told him back then.

Yes, Blaine. Yes they most certainly do.

**Spin**

There was a moment – brief and dizzy – when Blaine imagined it was his turn: the bottle spinning, stopping on Kurt.

**Mixed**

In the haze of drunkenness everything was so confusing. Wild, swirling colours and sensations and-

Wait.

Whose lips were those?

**Thread**

At first, it was a mere thread of companionship that tied them.

It became a rope.

Then an iron cable.

**Dim**

Listening to Kurt was like discovering the sun. Blaine suddenly understood how this miraculous, agonising world was suspended in space.

**Sense**

Blaine Anderson was everything: a wide smile, a song, a warm breath on Kurt's cheek.

An inundation of the senses.

**Cure**

Blaine hadn't known that something was wrong, that somehow he was incomplete, empty.

Kurt filled the void, cured the loneliness.

**Peck**

It was so _casual_ – that's what struck him.

"Hi, boyfriend," with a peck on the cheek.

And Kurt's head whirled.

**Electric**

There was a new desire – an energy that hummed through their bodies, sending sparks arcing between them whenever they touched.

**Amend**

The thing is that Kurt Hummel _was_ sexy. Incredibly so. He just took a bit of convincing to realise it.

**Big**

He'd meant their first "I love you" to be big, to be epic. But maybe this honest spontaneity was better.

**Inconvenience**

He made a list.

Cons:

-Worse teachers

-Longer travel

-No Warblers

Pros:

-Kurt

-Kurt

-KURT

The inconvenience was worth it.

**Falter**

There were too many things between them to be shy about, scared of. So they faltered on. Stumbling forward together.

**Clasp**

The layers were infuriating. Buttons, laces, clasps. But _God _once he got them off...

It was definitely worth the effort.

**Sincere**

Usually, things were so easy. But this wasn't.

"I want you to be," Blaine said, wishing he could say more.

**Same**

"Blaine- I _need-_"

Nervous fingertips touched metal, fabric, skin. Everything was the same but different. Everything was Kurt, Kurt,_ Kurt._

**Quiver**

Kurt let out a broken noise, eyes closed tight.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was quivering as he slowly nodded.

**Strategy**

Blaine wondered if, subconsciously, he'd meant to fall in love twice. Once with a friend, once with so much more.

**Pacify**

Punching out his anger was a momentary respite.

Kurt's murmur, his soothing touch- that was better. That was real peace.

**Obtain**

Blaine wanted Kurt with a terrifying intensity.

He craved the tingling sensations, the throaty moans, the whispers of: "I'm yours."

**Valentine**

He'd tried to say _I love you_ and _I'll need you forever_, but Kurt didn't – couldn't? – listen, distracted into deafness.

**Race**

Chests pressed flush, Blaine felt both their hearts pounding.

He wondered if they were racing.

He wondered which would lose.

**Vapour**

Sometimes, it felt as if Kurt was evaporating. As if, day by day, there was less of him to grasp.

**Wear**

Iron is difficult to destroy.

But it will rust, its gleam will fade. Slowly, it will break.

Cables will snap.

**Geocentric**

The teacher talked about _gravity_ and _orbits_.

All Blaine could comprehend was the hopelessness of a planet without a sun.

**Wilt**

Things don't last forever.

Blaine eyed the wilted, dried carnation, the lifeless vestige of Prom. He wondered if it meant-


End file.
